


Magic Teaching

by 1997_MusicLover



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Warlock/Familiar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1997_MusicLover/pseuds/1997_MusicLover
Summary: Familiars don’t often learn magic like their warlock counter parts. While they have the magic in their veins, they just never choose to learn it. Soonyoung decides he wants to teach his familiar - Seokmin - how to use his magic.





	Magic Teaching

“Soonyoung, are you sure this will work?” Seokmin stares down at his hands in skepticism, turning them over to examine them shortly before Soonyoung’s hands cover them.

“It should, you are a familiar so you have magic in your blood.” Soonyoung reassures with a bright smile. “We all have some magic in us, it’s just I – as a warlock – can use it and you my precious, daring, loveable familiar have to be trained a bit before being able to use it.”

Seokmin gives his boyfriend a blanks stare. “And you teaching me is the option we’re going with?”

Placing a hand on his heart, Soonyoung makes a dramatic gasp. “Do you not want your oh-so-perfect warlock teaching you to cast spells?”

“No, I’d love to, I just think a more experienced and seasoned warlock – like say our dear friend Jihoon – should be teaching my inexperienced self.” Seokmin reasons, squeezing Soonyoung’s hand gently as he lets his other hand drop to his side.

Soonyoung goes to makes a comeback, placing his free hand on his hip and cocking it to one side, but then he stops and tilts his head. “Yeah, okay I guess you’re right. But! I’m all you have today and I wanna be the one to teach you.”

A smile breaks out on Seokmin’s face and he chuckles. “Fair enough.

With a high pitch cheer, Soonyoung bounces in place and claps his hands together in front of him. “Great!”

Soonyoung takes Seokmin’s hand in his and pulls him behind him as he exits their living room heading for their small back yard. They live in a small warlock community so practicing magic in the backyard isn’t uncommon, though teaching familiars magic isn’t fairly common.

After Seokmin came home one day – after a night shift at the college café – beat up and bruised, Soonyoung decided it was time to teach him to defend himself. Granted he didn’t even like using his magic for fighting, but he knows he’ll feel better if Seokmin knows a few defense spells for when he can’t be with him. Turning into a Dalmatian dose help in a fight, and Seokmin is the most innocent, peaceful familiar out of anyone in their group.

Once they get to their small backyard, Soonyoung drags Seokmin to the middle of the yard and pulls him down. They sit across from each other, Seokmin with his legs crossed and Soonyoung sitting on is knees in front of him.

“Okay, so as you know magic is taught in early childhood and while you do have magic in your veins, it won’t be easy.” Soonyoung takes Seokmin’s hands in his and flips them so his palms are facing up.

Seokmin nods his head. “Yeah, my brother is a warlock, and he taught me a few spells. See.” Seokmin cups his hands together above Soonyoung’s and stares at them. He focuses all his energy on his hands and slowly, very slowly, a flame grows. It’s small and orange, flickering in the light wind.

“Oh!” Soonyoung claps his hands and presses them to his lips; he watches in awe as the flame grows to a steady one.

Opening his eyes, Seokmin gives a wide smile. “It’s the one thing I was able to get down.”

“That’s good, that means you already know the basics. Concentrate, channel, and manifest.”

Seokmin nods his head along with Soonyoung. “Yep, though the channeling part is easy, it’s the picturing it and manifesting it that’s hard.”

“Well,” Soonyoung covers Seokmin’s hands, snuffing out the flame, “you’ve never seen magic so it makes sense you don’t know what to picture. I’ll show you what to make and then it’ll make it easier to produce. I’m thinking, fog and water for disappearing and getting away and then same spells for fighting: fire, electricity, and ice.”

A gentle laugh sounds form Seokmin as Soonyoung shifts to sit cross legged. “So, all the basic spells?”

“Yep!” Soonyoung’s voice pitches up as he grins, eyes crinkling as his smile takes over his face. “I’ll make them and show you how they move, then you’ll try and copy.”

Seokmin nods his head. “Why don’t you show me what your fire looks like.”

Soonyoung smiles, holding his hand out in front of him. Cupping them together, he closes his eyes and concentrates. It doesn’t take much for him to conjure magic, but the more he concentrates the purer the magic and he wants to make his examples good enough for Seokmin to copy. After a few seconds a spark goes off in his hands and a flame grows; starting small and growing into a large steady flame in his hands. Seokmin stares in awe at the fire – much larger than his small, thin flame.

“Wow, it’s so pretty.” Seokmin whispers while raising his hand to hold it close to the flames, feeling the warmth n his fingertips.

Soonyoung closes his hands and snuffs out the flames after a minute.

Once the flame is gone, Seokmin sits back and stares at his hands. He copies the same hand placement that Soonyoung did and closes he eyes. He follows the same method of concentration most warlocks do: he feels the magic in his veins, focusses it all to move to his hands, and then he feels the weight of the magic in the place he wants to manifest the flame. Once he feels all the magic gathered, he pictures the flame he just watched Soonyoung produce. He pictures the vibrant red-orange color in his brain, the steady flickering of the flame as it sparked and grew, and the calmness of the flame.

It’s quiet for a minute before he hears Soonyoung clapping.

“Woah!”

When Seokmin opens his eyes, he sees Soonyoung grinning at the flame in his hand: while still smaller than Soonyoung’s, it is decent size and warm.

A grin breaks out on Seokmin’s face.

“Oh my god!” He practically squeals, trying not to move his hands. “This looks so cool; it’s warm.”

“Feels weird, don’t it?” Soonyoung raising a teasing eye brow.

Seokmin rolls his eyes. “No, it doesn’t feel weird.”

Soonyoung frowns. “Hansol said it does.”

“Well, that was his first time using magic and this isn’t mine.” Seokmin clarifies as he closes his hands, snuffing the flame.

“True, but I’m just happy to know you can do it.” Soonyoung gives a soft, warm smile and wraps his hands around Seokmin’s as he gazes into his eyes. “Now I know, I can train you and if I’m not there then you can defend yourself.”

“Soonyoung,” Seokmin smiles, “it wasn’t your fault.”

“Yeah, but you got hurt and I couldn’t protect you and I hate that.”

“Hence why I agreed to finally learn magic, I knew you would calm down and it would make you feel better when I come home later.”

“I know you hate using magic so I’m sorry.”

Seokmin pulls his hands from Soonyoung’s and rests them on his cheeks, holding his face. “Babe, it’s okay. I don’t mind.”

Leaning forward, Seokmin gives him a soft kiss on the lips. Soonyoung gives a content sigh as he pulls back.

“I love you.” Seokmin squeezes Soonyoung’s cheeks and smiles.

Soonyoung steals one more kiss form him before mumbling, “I love you too.”

They sit there for a minute smiling at each other, basking in the warmth of their love, before Seokmin asks, “so, what other spells did you want to teach me?”

Soonyoung immediately gets excited and begins conjuring up the next spell to teach him.

Seokmin knows he’ll go to Jihoon to make sure he’s perfected the spells and not doing anything wrong, but he can’t deny how much he loves this new connection between him and Soonyoung. Together they practice magic long after the sun sets, colorful magic filling their backyard well into he night as they practice.


End file.
